


Girls' Night In

by CommaSplice



Series: Aegon Targaryen Memorial Library Universe [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommaSplice/pseuds/CommaSplice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you do when it's just you and Asha?" Myrcella asked.</p><p>Shireen shrugged. “We watch <i>Star Trek</i>.”</p><p>“I don’t think Mother has ever seen <i>Star Trek</i>.”</p><p>“What about you? When it's just you and Aunt Cersei?”</p><p>“Facials and manicures."</p><p>“Daddy won't like it if we get nail polish on the furniture.”</p><p>“What about Asha?”</p><p>Shireen thought before she spoke. “Asha won’t like it if we put nail polish on her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/gifts).



> I think this stands on its own, even if you aren't familiar with the other stories in the series. Cersei is in a poly-amorous relationship with Stannis, Davos, and Asha. There, you're caught up!

* * *

  
Myrcella and Shireen eavesdropped as Mother, Uncle Stannis, Asha, and Davos worked out the calendar for the coming month. Scheduling was really complicated these days. Shireen knew it was going to get much, much worse when Aunt Cersei started school, but she didn’t want to think about that. It was bad enough as it was right now. They traveled between relatives that Tyrion Lannister joked they should be getting Frequent Flyer miles.

But for once, they weren’t going to have to go anywhere. It was just going to be Aunt Cersei, Asha, and them this coming Thursday night.

“We could have a girls’ night out,” Aunt Cersei suggested eagerly.

Asha shrugged. “Okay. Shireen and me have done that before.”

“‘Shireen and I,’” Uncle Stannis corrected.

“Whatever.”

Myrcella and Shireen exchanged glances and went up to Shireen’s room.

“What do you do when it’s just you and Asha?” Myrcella asked.

Shireen shrugged. “We watch _Star Trek._ ”

“I don’t think Mother has ever seen _Star Trek._ ”

“What about you? When it’s just you and Aunt Cersei?”

“Facials and manicures.”

“Daddy won’t like it if we get nail polish on the furniture.”

“What about Asha?”

Shireen thought before she spoke. “Asha won’t like it if we put nail polish on her.”

* * *

Uncle Stannis was presenting at a library conference, Mother explained. Presenting what was unclear to Myrcella. Davos was out of town on business.

“Up to no good,” Grandfather muttered. “Felonious—”

“—Father, please, the children.”

Grandfather glared at Mother, but he stopped talking about Davos.

“Perhaps Tommen could stay with you.”

“Why?” Grandfather demanded as this was the most ridiculous idea in the world.

Myrcella saw her brother’s face. As hard as it was to stay with their grandfather, it was even harder to know that they weren’t wanted—not the way Joffrey had been wanted.

Mother lost her words the way she so often did with Grandfather. He was growing impatient when her phone rang. It was Uncle Stannis and she went to talk to him.

Tommen dug his hands in his pockets and went outside where he sat kicking his feet into the gravel of the garden paths.

Myrcella watched him through the window.

Grandfather started to pick up his paper.

“It’s because Mother thinks you would be a good influence on Tommen,” Myrcella said not taking her eyes from her brother. In reality it was because Grandfather thought more highly of boys than he did girls and because of the money. No one had told that to Myrcella, but no one had needed to. She remembered how he had been before Joffrey had gone away.

“Humph.” There was a pause, what meant he was considering the idea. “What else?”

“He misses Father.” Mother would be furious if she heard, but it was the truth and Myrcella didn’t care. There had been moments, not many, where their father had liked being with them. Sometimes, when Mother had gone out and left them and Joffrey was out torturing his so-called friends, Father spent time with them. Myrcella knew deep down he had loved them. He just hadn’t been very good at showing it. She missed him sometimes and she knew Tommen did too, but for some reason no one really liked them to talk about Father.

Grandfather was tapping his fingers against the armchair.

A cat had invaded the garden. He watched Tommen warily. Tommen got up from the bench and slowly approached it. The cat permitted him to pet it and Tommen’s face lit up.

Tommen might be miserable here, but he would hate having to sit with them while they braided each other's hair and tried on lipstick colors. Even if he enjoyed watching television with them, he was still going to remember that Grandfather hadn’t wanted his company. “A positive masculine influence,” she said suddenly. “That's what Mother said.” Mother had been referring to Uncle Stannis and Davos, but Grandfather didn’t need to know that.

Mother came back a few minutes later.

“The boy will stay here,” Grandfather pronounced as if it had been his idea all along.

* * *

Cersei was having difficulty following the plot. The captain, who was quite attractive for an older man, was marooned on a planet somewhere with a disgusting-looking alien with a horrendous outfit, who spoke unintelligibly. This appeared to be the main plot point. “Their clothes are terrible," she pronounced.

"It's supposed to be the future.” Asha patted her face. “How long do I need to keep this gunk on?”

“Until the mask hardens.” Cersei sipped her wine. “I’ve worn jumpsuits. They are very impractical.” It wasn't often that she found comfort an acceptable argument when it came to fashion, but she made an exception for jumpsuits. “And _that_ is an extremely unflattering look.”

Shireen nibbled at the cucumber slices. “That’s Counselor Deanna Troi.”

“Sweetling, those are for your eyes. She is an attorney? And she dresses like that?”

“I don't want to put them on my eyes. She’s a psychologist.” Shireen spread the mask on her face carefully. “It feels like mud.”

“She has good hair,” Myrcella suggested. “When is the pizza coming?”

Cersei would have preferred a healthier and less-fattening alternative, but when she and Asha worked out their activities for the evening, she had been forced to make compromises. 

“Just forget about the clothes,” Asha ordered stiffly. “Fu—I can’t move my lips.”

“That means it’s working.” Cersei instructed her to wipe it off now and she tried to concentrate on the program. She did not quite understand what Asha saw in _Star Trek_ , but both Asha and the girls were staring raptly at the screen.

“I like _Deep Space Nine_ better,” Myrcella was saying as Asha came back from the bathroom. “Uncle—Uncle Tyrion does too.”

Asha grabbed a cucumber slice to nosh on. “The women on DS9 are stronger,” she admitted. “But they don’t go anywhere.”

After the episode was over, and they’d had pizza, probably negating all the good their facials had accomplished, hands were meticulously washed, and Cersei brought out the nail polish. 

Yielding to the pressure of the girls, Asha consented to watch an episode of the show with the strong women on the ship that didn’t go anywhere.

Cersei still found the clothes irksome, although she conceded that the alien with the gigantic ears had a surprisingly good sense of fashion. And then another alien with a spoon-shaped impression in his forehead came onto the screen. “He’s a tailor?” she asked incredulously.

“Garak? Sort of,” Asha said, pointing to acid green nail polish. “I’ll try that, I guess. He’s an expatriate Cardassian.”

“His clothes are worse than the psychologist’s!”

“Well, he’s a spy too.” Shireen held her nails out as Myrcella carefully painted them with a pale pink color.

“He can’t be very good at it,” Cersei pronounced after a moment.

They all whipped their heads round at her.

“He’s the best,” Myrcella protested.

“Garak was like a super spy in the Obsidian Order.”

“This is not my favorite of the Treks, Cers, but Garak is a pretty kickass character.”

Cersei would not be moved. If this man was posing as a tailor, than he should look as if he knew something about clothes and fit. Then she focused her eyes on the screen. “Who is that?” A tall alien swaggered onto—was it called a deck? a set? —where the crew of this—ship? No, Asha, had said they didn’t go anywhere. Regardless, he was had a certain something and a surprisingly sexy voice as he taunted the rest of the cast.

“Gul Dukat.”

It did not escape Cersei’s notice that her daughter was extremely conversant with all of the programs they had been watching tonight. “Is he with _the Enterprise_?”

There was a pause.

That meant she had gotten it wrong.

Asha sighed. “Myrcella, pause it, will you?” She would have run her hands through her hair if Myrcella and Cersei hadn’t stopped her. “Oh, yeah, that could have been bad, I guess. Cersei, _the Enterprise_ is a ship. It’s the flagship of the Federation.” She launched into a long explanation that left Cersei increasingly confused.

When Asha stopped to catch her breath, Shireen piped up. “These people are on a space station. It used to belong to the Cardassians—the tailor and Dukat are Cardassians. He’s a bad guy.”

“He’s very sexy.”

Again this earned her looks from her daughter and Asha, but her niece surprised her by nodding. “I think so too.”

“Don’t tell that to your father,” Asha muttered.

* * *

The kids had collapsed into their beds hours ago. Cersei had made it through another episode of DS9, “The Naked Time,” and then for comparison purposes, “The Naked Now.” Asha had the feeling that for Cersei they all might have been in Ghiscari. She confused the Federation with the Dominion. She kept on referring to _the Enterprise_ as a boat. Bajorans, Cardassians, Klingons, Ferengi, she made no distinction.

After the girls had gone up to their rooms and she and Cersei paused to clean up the vast array of cosmetic crap that littered the coffee table, Cersei persisted in focusing on the clothes. “The blonde girl wasn’t bad.”

“Tasha?”

“Her slave girl outfit was atrocious, but her hair was very . . .”

“Hot?” Asha decided against nibbling on another cucumber slice. By now they were wilting.

Cersei pursed her lips. “Yes,” she finally admitted.

“I always liked her,” Asha told her. “Deanna gets on my nerves and Beverly is a fucking flake, but Tasha was very no-nonsense.” She collapsed onto the couch.

Cersei snuggled up next to her. “She wasn’t no-nonsense in that episode.”

Asha snickered. “None of them were.” She held out a hand and examined her green nails. “I kind of like this.”

“It’s very you.”

“Meaning you don’t like it?”

After casting a look up toward the darkened and empty staircase, Cersei responded by squeezing Asha's upper thigh.

Asha's breath quickened. They wouldn’t be able to do much, not with the kids upstairs, but she couldn’t resist kissing Cersei.

“What’s next?”

“Stannis will have fits if we do anything with Shireen and Myrcella in the house.”

“No, I meant what do we watch next?” Cersei swung her legs on top of Asha's. “How about we watch your favorite episode with the blonde girl?”

That was “Yesterday’s Enterprise,” and if Cersei couldn’t figure out that the Federation were the good guys, Asha didn’t hold out much hope for her understanding temporal rifts and the distinction between the Enterprise-C and D. Asha decided to risk it. Besides the clothes were mostly uniforms. She found the episode and they settled back.

“That is quite an attractive hat,” Cersei pronounced when Guinan came on screen.

“Yeah, it is. You know, we could watch something else,” Asha ventured.

“It’s not what we do, Asha,” Cersei told her. “It’s that we’re doing it together.”

* * *


End file.
